Breaking Legal
by Nerdiex4Life
Summary: This storys about the gang The Street Ministry. im not very good at summarys but this isnt a complete cross over of saints row but its alot like it and i used a few things about in ,in this story , but if you like that stuff here it is :  ENJOY
1. Season 1 episode 1

" lobin...i like the fire in all...but you realy need to calm the fuck down with explosives..." dante said while sitting on a bench watching a bar burn down

"i think its a nice touch" lobin said as he smiled and leaned back on the bench putting his hands on the back of his head relaxing watching the fire

"...cheers?" dustin said holding his beer up to dante

"cheers" dante said as he clanked his bottle with dustins and contenued watching the fire

8 years ago

"he's a tough kid i gota give it too him" Dominic said with his arms crossed impressed . "he's a kid though" Ricardo said sitting at the table "im gonna stand up for the kid i like him , even though hes only 18 he did better then some of our grown men" dominic said standing up to him . "well i might think about promoting him if he lives being shot twice" ricardo said annoyed by hearing about the new guy so much "Dom ,that all we need to do today?" the 18 year old said standing up with bandage's underneith his clothes "dante youve been shot twice you need to sit down ,and yes YOUR done for today ,okay kid" dominic said impressed that he's standing "did i do anything wrong?" dante said conserned "yeah achauly you got shot and your walking . common kid ill drive you home okay" dominic said walking towards him

"dustin said earlyer that he needed help with a deal or somthin like that so im gonna help him" dante said trying to assure him he's okay

"dante..just go home you gota be hurting like a son of a bitch, ill tell dustin to meet you at tonys garage ,so you'll still be able to see dustin

"are you sure cause i can still work , i wanna make my place here reconisible" dante said ambisiously

" youve earned my respect kid , go home your probably getting a few weeks off cause you got shot but it'll be better for you"

7 years ago

"you robbed the gun frait?" Rosa said amazed

"what the fuck dose it look like to you" dante said crossing his arms teasing Rosa . "dante i fuckin love you" dominic said going through the crates ."you should" dante said being cocky as he smirked the way he always dose with the same cocky look on his face he always gets "realy cute dante" dustin said teasing him back going through the crates with dominic "i am pretty adorable" dante said being a smart ass and grabing a mototov cock tail "...dominic...you said...if i found some way on earth to rob that gun shipment that was coming in...i could set your ex wives house on fire" dante said as he looked at dominic

"thats cause i thought it was impossible you smart ass" dominic said as he chuckled."dosent matter. you said you'd let me set her house on fire if i robbed the gun frait...look..i robbed it , now can we go set your ex wives house on fire or what" dante said grabbing a can of gasoline and smiling siniacly

"...you know what fuck it shes a bitch anyways" dom said as he got up and grabed his keys

5 years ago

"so your leavin the gang huh?" dominic said while sitting in a chair watching them play pool

"yeah im gonna go into that under ground fighting circuit ,theres alot of money in that so thats were im goin" dustin said while playing pool with dante . "so dustins going into a fighting circuit and my little pyro kid is transfering" dominic said a little bummed that there bolth going "yeah ,to Salt lake" dante said a little bummed himself playing pool with dustin

"you know tonys gonna be pissed that your leaving , that guys been like a dad to you since you were 11" dominic said making a valid point

"yeah but ill still keep in touch with him . but with how bad were doing up there i dont think theres gonna be much visiting" dante said leaning against the pool table . "im gonna miss you yuh little pyromaniac" dominic said as he chuckled

"im gonna miss you dustin and tony ofcourse but to be honest i think thats about it. and probably Rosa dante said as he started playing pool again

" yeah...wait Rosa?" dustin said confused. "your not still hung up on her are you dante" dominic said taking a drink of his beer giving him a slightly disapointed look. "what do you mean still hung up on her?" dante said stairing at them bolth with a weird look . "dante Rosa's bad for you. nothing good can come of a bitchy latino chick" dominic said pointing his finger at him

"i cant beleave you still like her donnie" dustin said disapointedly

"me saying that i MIGHT miss her a little makes you guys think that i like her?"

"...when you say it like that it makes us look like we jump to conclusions alot" dominic said putting alot of thought into that sentance to himself

"achauly ,Yeah it dose" dustin said putting his pool stick to the side

2 weeks ago

Border of salt lake with a veiw of steal port miles away from them ,inside of the sons of silence's limo

dante looked out the window relising they were going to steal port confused "were going to steal port?" dante saitd conserned "call it a transfer..like you did 5 years ago" Ricardo said "i get to go back to steal port? were doing worse in salt lake though?" dante said wondering why hes getting another transfer "do not queston ricardo" dinera said sitting acrost from him "...uhh huhh" dante said stairing at dinera for a second and gets a text from alyshia saying (Ricardo's going to kill you get out of there fast ,come meet me at your apartment after words ill try to hide you for a while ,and whatever you do DONT GET IN THE LIMO WITH THEM) "well ..shit.." dante said then he grabed ricardo's neck and spun him around using him for a sheild as dinera pulled out his gun and tryed shooting him and shot ricardo's arm as ricardo yelled dante grabed the gun out of his Pocket and shot dinera in the chest opened to back door and jumped out using ricardo to land on the Pavment and got off of ricardo and ran before the limo could stop and catch up with him ,dante busted out the window of a car in a parking lot and climbed in it and hid in the car as the limo went passed the parking lot looking for him

"commooon .you gotta be fucking kidding me!" dante said as he was hot wiring the car ,"son of a bitch" dante chuckled as the car started he drove too a parking lot beside his apartment and got out and went up the stairs

"dante your alive!" alyshia said as she was waiting out by her door in the hall way when she hugged him

"gota have a little more faith in me darlin" dante said as he hugged her with one arm and smirked

"you scared the shit out of me dante! lets go inside" alyshia said as she walked inside and closed the door behind her "being here is probably gonna get you killed you know that right" dante said as he tossed the gun on the table "i wanted to make sure you were okay" alyshia said

"sombody cares" dante said as he smirked teasing her

"dont flatter your self" she said as she crossed her arms

"you care just admitt it" dante said as he was still teasing her smirking

"...anyways..you cant stay here there gonna come looking for you evenchauly"

"they wanted to take me to steal port so fuckin bad...i say we go to steal port"

"Steal port?"

"yeah i got a few people i gota visit anyways" he said as he chuckled

"...fine its better then you staying here in salt lake"

"i take offence to that " he said as he smirked teasing her again

"i meant so you dont die smart ass , i called chris him and Liam are heading over right now there gonna help you go wherever"

"you relise that once they get here and you guys help me..there gonna kill you"

"we'll figure somthing out dont worry about us"

"hey i brought Liam" chris said as he opened the door and closed it behind liam

"you guys should come to steal port with me, get a new start from the gang ,all of you guys keep saying you hate the gang...well except liam.. but ive only heard him talk once..so that dosent realy count" dante said making a statement

chris and alyshia bolth nodded their heads about liam while liam just stood there smiling

"what do you think liam?" chris asked liam

liam just shook his head meaning no ,"see what liam says should go" chris said "liam barley says a damn word...liam..do you wanna stay in salt lake and be chased the rest of your life OR you could come with me and we could all go to steal port and get rid of every memory of sons of silence we've ever had" dante said crossing his arms knowing aj always favored him

liam smiled and nodded his head yes

"see" dante said grinning

"...you know dante dose have a point of them just killing us" alyshia said putting her hands on her hips

"there gonna come looking for us and there gonna find us guys its stupid" chris said

"ohh bitch bitch bitch" dante said rolling his eyes then widens his eyes when he gets an idea "we go to steal port and make our own gang , whos gonna come looking for a complete gang" dante said as he grabed his sun glasses from the table

"wow you think of somthing ridiculas like running away from sons of silence then making your own gang?" chris said in a complaing manor

"..you know hes kindof right who would come looking for a whole gang" alyshia said argeeing with dante

"..i know just the guy to take in first" dante said as he smirked

"now lets get the fuck out of here ,ill pack my shit you guys go pack yours meet me at the truck stop on the interstate going to steal port" dante said

"that might take all night" alyshia said pointing that out

"i still gota give them my parting gift" dante said

"what are you gonna do?" alyshia asked conserned

"they have the biggest drug rate in the town if i get rid of their biggest drug plant ill hit em were it hurts"

"how in the hell do you plan on doing that? that place is rigged to explode" chris said

"exsacly,i shoot a pipe ,it blows the fuck up now dosent it christy" he said as he smirked and put his sun glasses on

"just be careful okay" alyshia said as she walked out of the room with liam and chris

"i hate it when he calls me christy!" chris complained as he closed the door

_hope you guys liked the first episode and the second episode are gonna be peacing the story together and your gonna figure more about dante's past as the series contenues ,i realy hope you guys liked it :D_


	2. Season 1 episode 2

that morning they arived at steal port at 9 am dante called dustin to talk to him about somthing important ,dustin told him to meet him at his apartment and they could talk there

"they tryed killing you?" dustin said shocked

"they were gonna , i just beat em too it"

"and now your starting a gang?"

"yeah i mean who wants to fuck with a gang "

"physcho paths like you" dustin said as he leaned back in the chair

"yeah cause theres alot of people are as risky as me" dante said sarcasticly as he leaned back and crossed his arms

"...point taken... well shit we always told eatchother we'de be here for one another..so why the fuck not im in" dustin said as he stood up and put his hand out

"good to have you back dante" dustin said as he smiled and shook dantes hand

"get used to it" dante said as he smirked

dante gets a text that says (meet me at the stow away gotta tell you somthing. its about a place for the gang i just might have found one and lobin wanted to talk to you,Alyshia) .

"i gota run but keep in touch okay ,gota put a few things together for the gang" dante said as he got up

"cool, ill figure some stuff out for you kay" dustin said as he got up

Stow away

dante walked into the bar and found alyshia by the dart board with chris loban and liam

"thats what i meant chris , so to get it all clear.. if i put a T in your name it would be christ...like jesus christ...RIGHT! or is it spelled like a dumbass like k,r,i,s" lobin said arguing with chris

"Its just chris ,not christ!" chris said arguing with him

"how do you realy know that for sure chris...ta" lobin said crossing his arms and stairing at chris like he was stupid

"Christ all mighty" chris said as he put his hands in his face

"SEE ! now you got it" lobin said smiling

"there gonna work great together" dante said as aproached alyshia

"no joke right" alyshia said being sarcastic "anyways i found a place. its pretty big , it could be the extra push we need to get us started"

"alright then that sounds pretty damn good to me. but whats the catch"

"its not completley abandoned . its an old arcade but there's mostly homeless people living in there

"then lets send our gun toating physco path to go run em out and then we got ourselfs a place" dante said crossing his arms as he smirked

"OH HELL YEAH ! i love killin the homeless" lobin said as he smiled big

_that next day, Rodeyo arcade_

"holy fucking shit you Achauly did it" dante said walking through the abandoned arcade steping over bodys"

"your suprised" lobin sayed being cocky sitting on the stool by the juice bar "boss...this bitch has got a juice bar...A FUCKING JUICE BAR BOSS!" lobin said with a big smile on his face

"...thats wonderful lobin but realy...good job" dante said as he chuckled ,"im gonna call dustin tell him were to meet us at" dante called dustin and told him were they were at

3 hours later

dustin walked through the door of the arcade and saw everybody in there and walked over to dante

"so even though the mime couldent walk he still wasnt dead" lobin said nodding his head while playing ping pong with liam

"your kidding me right?" dante said while sitting on the side of the ski ball machine

"no man it was crazy" lobin said while still playing ping pong

"...thats achauly pretty amazing..."dante said while stopping to think about it

" well im gonna go find the power for this shit hole" alyshia got up and went to the back room

"hey dante i found sombody you might want on our side" dustin said as he took his jacket off

"and that is?" dante said as he looked at him conserned

"her names Lexy Luvaro , she just got fired as a computer anylist at the police staction for hacking the files at her house , but luckily enough for her she has a storage shelter with the rest of her computer stuff in it , unlucky for us she hates me , but i do know her and were shes at"

"...aaaaand she hates you" dante said crossing his arms

"...yes . but ide say she'd talk to you , if you convince her to be on our side , we have our own police files and information"

"sounds like a shitty plan but im in anyways" dante said nodding his

"yuh know we need to know alot of things before we get too much started , like whats the name of our gang , and our gang colors ,and how are we gonna make a dent in this city" chris said in a complaining manor

"Street ministry . Black and grey cause it's a powerful and plain color , and we start with sons of silence we already know how they work" liam said fastly

"...it talks?" lobin said amazed as he tilted his head to the side

"works for me" dante said as he looked at liam as liam just smiled and went back into silence

"alright , dustin you take me to that Lexy Chick . chris alyshia liam go get me some expandable gang bangers lobin watch after the place and DONT blow it up.." dante said as he pointed at lobin as lobin pouted

_hoped you guys liked it i know things are a littel slow but im perfecting the charectors_

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT_

_please reveiw! :D_


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

"a storage unit...well isnt that charming" dante said walking with dustin

"yeah i know but she could help us alot"

"or kill you" dante said as he smiled

"...somthing is wrong in that head of yours..." dustin said as he knocked on the storage unit

"i here that alot more then you would think" dante said as he looked around

"let me handle the talking your not exsacly a social butterfly"

"what do you want dustin.." they heard over a small intercom followed by a sigh

"..sure talk to her she sounds estatic" dante said as he was trying not to smile

"i need to to talk to you can you let me in lexy .trying pretty hard there arent you dante.." dustin said as he whispered to dante as dante nodded trying not to laugh

"..whos the guy?" lexy said over the intercom

"im the one making sure dustin dosent get him self killed" dante said

"...realy now" lexy said with disopointment in her voice

"sombody has to do his ignorance exseeds his pride i personaly think he's compensaiting for somthing but thats just me" dante said as he looked at dustin a little curiously

"..well..i already like you" lexy said as she opened the door

" oh you gota be kidding me" dustin said looking at lexy "she's still not gonna go for the whole gang thing dante think about it" dustin said as he whispered to him "let me talk to her alone for about 30 maby an hour tops and ill get her on our side okay" dante said

"fine im gonna go wait in the car i have a feeling if i stay im gonna get a rant from her" dustin said a little spited as he walked away

"pardon him he's a judgmental ass hole" dante said as he crossed his arms

"i heard that!" dustin said while walking away

"i wasnt trying to be quite!" dante said as he smiled spite'ing him

an hour later

dante got in the car as he sighed "oh what she didnt go for it" dustin said as he chuckled at dante

"...well...achauly she went for it i just wanted to realy spite you this last time today it went great she's gonna come in tomarro" dante said as he waited for dustins responce trying not to laugh

"...your a jack ass dante..your a real jack ass" dustin said as he shuck his head at dante and started the car as dante started laughing

40 minutes later at the arcade

"alyshia! guess what!" lobin said as he walked in the door of the arcade

"...oh god...what lobin" alyshia said as she put her hands in her face

"i found the coolest hobo ever!"

"...and.." alyshia said stairing at him like he was stupid

"alright so he had this sighn that said spare change so i said Dont mind if i do and diped my hand in there and took all i could grab...it wasnt much but it was still nice of him" lobin said as he reached in his pocket "see!" he said as he smiled pulling change out

"...you took change from a hobo..."

"he was giving it away alesha...god your so stupid somtimes" lobin said as he shuck his head at her

"i think he meant to give change lobin...GIVE not take" alyshia said disopointedly

" iiii dont think so alyshia" lobin said as he crossed his arms as dustin and dante walked inside "...holy shit lobin you Achauly didnt blow anything up..to my understandings atleast" dante said as he crossed his arms impressed with him

"your gonna be disopointed" lobin said as he smiled sinicley

"..honestly..i dont even wanna know" dustin said stairing at lobin curiously "did alyshia chris and liam ever do there job"dante said "yeah they brought back a shit ton of people there still workin on a few more , mostly homeless kids in the ghetto and shit like that but who else is gonna join a fuckin gang right?" lobin said stating a point

"achauly i did some research after words in this town its mostly just cops politicians and gangsters" alyshia said as she grabed a drink out of a cooler "well to be god honest most politicians are corrupted...so pretty much just con men" chris said taking a drink of a orange soda as they all kindof agreed with him nodding there heads to the side

a few days later of breaking people in 7:46 pm ,Arcade

"so thaaaats what you blew up" dante said looking at the old vending machine completley burned "yep" lobin said as he smiled with his arms crossed "...how did you even blow that up...?" dante said stairing at lobin curiously "Hey dante , i talked to a friend for you" dustin said as he walked through the door "Nice place you got here" dominic said as he walked inside "just in time . im ready to go let people know im here you ready?" dante said crossing his arms looking at dustin and dominic "..yep..i missed you" dominic said as he smiled

"were do we start" dustin said looking at dante

"sons of silence have got a bar that could be pretty handy to have"

"IM IN!" lobin said as he jumped out of the seat

later that night

" lobin...i like the fire in all...but you realy need to calm the fuck down with explosives..." dante said while sitting on a bench watching a bar burn down

"i think its a nice touch" lobin said as he smiled and leaned back on the bench putting his hands on the back of his head relaxing watching the fire

"...cheers?" dustin said holding his beer up to dante

"cheers" dante said as he clanked his bottle with dustins and contenued watching the fire "i was kindof hoping that we could achauly keep this bar like planed" dante said as he took another drink

"hey whered dominic go?" dustin said looking around

"he caught some guy running out of the bar" dante said as he pointed in an alley to dominic slamming a mans head in the concreat

"guys.. it feels good to be back in business" dominic said as he walked back over to them smiling

"thanks for grabbin those beers before he blew that place up" dustin said standing up "oh not a problem" dante said standing up with him "...wait...were not watching the rest?...the fuck man?" lobin said disopointedly


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

**Tandom heights . Top story *Vendicta & mordem* Friday 3:36 pm**

"THEY WHAT!" william said as he stood up and Slamed his hands on his desk "..i beleave the sons of silence attacked our men at that bar last night..i beleave they set us up . if you think about the only night that our men were there the bar got attacked and practicly blown up" dorian said as he was standing infront of the desk with a straight posture knowing william was mad

"well then... if its a war sons of silence want , vindicta and mordem will give them one. Dorian set up an attack on the sons of silence" william said as he sat down angry

**Arcade *Street ministry* Saturday 5:13 pm**

"they what?" dante said as he was laughing "im tellin you dante vendicta & mordem launched a full out war on sons of silence" Dustin said laughing with him "im glad you two find this funny because were probably gonna be in the middle of it because you dustin and that other guy" lexy said being interupted "dominic achauly...no? alright.." dominic said sitting down at the old juice bar with liam and alyshia

"either way your the ones who burned it down with vendicta and mordem inside of it" lexy said crossing her arms trying to make a piont "...aaaachauly the burning thing was Lobin so dont blame that on us...the dragging people outside was dominic me and dustin were just doin our job" dante said as he looked at dustin as they bolth just nodded at eatch other "trust me theres no talking sence into them" alyshia said as she was looking at her nails "Hey anyways boss i called a few people i realy think your gonna like them i told them about you so its up to you if you want them or not" lobin said as he was playing ski ball

"alright when are they showin up?" dante said

"oh there walking towards the arcade now i just forgot i called them" lobin said smiling

"ooookay then" dustin said as he walked outside with dante lobin and lexy

"Ronald! Get yo Black ass over here!" Debo said walking towards the building

"hey gurrrrl" ronald said stairing at lexy "THATS WHAT YOU GOT CONVICTED FOR!" debo yelled sqeakly at ronald as ronald put his head down and steped back

"...ew" lexy said crossing her arms "bitch watchu say?" ronald said stepping "oh no!" lexy said stepping behind dante as ronald kept walking towards her "ill bitch slap you into last week.." dante said standing there calm as ronald questoned as he looked over dantes shoulder at her "THATS THE THIRD THING YOU GOT CONVICTED FOR!" debo yelled with a sqeaky voice again "...damnit.." ronald said as he backed up to debo again "sorry...we just bailed him out of jail yesterday..bitch gota stay away from the baby gap.." debo said talking to dante as he slowly looked back at ronald disopointedly "wait...the baby gap?" dustin said crossing his arms confused " sombody say baby gap?" ronald said looking around "THATS WHAT YOU GOT CONVICTED FOR!" debo yelled in a sqeaky voice "...yeah well that isnt creepy at all" dante said with his arms crossed confused as him and dustin looked at eatch other at the same time and back at ronald "...hey i saw you guys got a hobo at the end of your street" slice said as he walked over to them "hey thats the same hobo i took money from!" lobin said as he smiled as dante dustin and lexy just looked at him

"...yo..can i keep him?" slice said "...sure you fuckin freak" dante said calmly as he looked at him "...ill bring him back.." slice said as he walked to debos car "i honestly dont want him back after whatever the fuck your doin with him" dante said a little confused

"BITCH YOU AINT STEALIN ANOTHER HOBO!" debo yelled at slice "...WHY NOT!" slice said disopointedly "BECAUSE YOU FREAKIN MY DOGS OUT!" debo yelled "FOOL YOU DIDNT BRING NO DOG.." slice yelled "BITCH YOU JSUT GETTIN CREEPY!" debo yelled "HEY!...I EAT SLEEP AND BREATHE HOBOS!" slice yelled as dante looked at dustin and they bolth started laughing "BITCH YOUZ ABOUT TO DIE HOBO'S IF YOU DONT SHUT DA FUCK UP!" debo yelled back " im so confused..." dustin said looking at dante trying not to laugh "me too dustin...me too" dante said trying not to laugh

- 30 minutes later

"hey i need to talk to you" lexy said as she walked up to dante "i achauly need to talk to you too" dante said as he was cleaning guns "alright you first" lexy said as she put her hands on her hips "see, we got alot of money but only from me dustin alyshia and liam , thats not gonna be enough down the line though , i figured you can find sombody that we can make profit off of" dante said as he was cleaning guns

"already ahead of you . see i know this pimp in town , i was there p.o a few years ago , i talked to them now they already has people watching after them but they said that if we achauly do our job like the others Arent they would use street ministry for protection" lexy said explaining to him "alright were can we find them" dante said looking up at her "if you want i can take you were there at now" lexy said

"sure lets go" dante said as he got up "good" lexy said as she walked outside with dante


End file.
